leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Bilgewater
thumb|346px|Západní záliv ( od umělce Patrick Faulwettera)Bilgewater je přístavní stát na Blue Flame Island. Bilgewater byl oficiálně nalezen v září 19. před 150 lety. Zvyklosti thumb|188px|Bilgewater Bilgewater se napříč svou historií stal hlavním kotvištěm obchodních lodí cestujících okolo Blue Flame Island. Ač to zvýšilo městské bohatství a bezpochyby to navýšilo i jeho význam, také to se sebou přineslo pirátství, což přivedlo obyvatele do středu drancování. Hlavním exportovaným zbožím je rum, který se vyrábí v mnoha různých hospodách a krčmách na Fleet Street. Před doražením do přístavu je možno spatřit velkou b ílou lebku vyobrazenou na kameni za městem. thumb|left|201px|Erb Bilgewateru Lokace Zatím je nám známých 10 lokací souvisejících s Bilgewaterem. Grey Harbor Grey Harbor byl kdysi hlavní východní přístav. Mnoho rybářských lodí se zde zastavovalo po návratu z Guardian's Sea. Ale před 4 lety během Strašnic přijel a nadělal z přístavu trosky. Dodnes zůstalo místo opuštěné. Isle of Buhru Tento ostrov je jedním z řetězce bilgewaterských ostrovů. Bitva tam není povážována za test síly, ale za test vůle. Port Mourn Port Mourn se nachází ve východní části hlavního ostrova. Před 32 lety během Bitvy o Port Mourn tu vedl Strašnice. Dodnes je lokace neobydlená a říká se, že ulicemi se prohání duchové. thumb|160px|Starý erb Bilgewateru Smuggler's cove Nachází se v severovýchodní části města Bilgewater. Sloužila primárně ke skrývání pirátských pokladů. Po posledních Strašnicích nebyl nikdo spatřen v její blízkosti. Southern Beacon Southern Beacon byla stará konstrukce, kterou používali lodní kapitáni, aby je odvedla pryč od nebezpečných pobřeží. Po Strašnicích před 9 lety byla zničena. West Bay West Bay je hlavním vchodem do nejzabydlenější části Bilgewateru. Butcher's Bridge, který se nachází nad Slaughter Docks, slouží jako brána do vnitřní části města, stejně jako most do Temple of the Kraken, jedné z nejdůležitějších budov předchozích bilgewaterských obyvatel. Kvůli široké škále městské etniky se město může pochlubit mnoha různými architektonickými styly- od převrácených freljordských veslic na ostrých útesech až po konstrukce a řezby domorodého obyvatelstva. Fleet Street nabízí velké množství hospod a chlubí se nabídkou nejlepšího bilgewaterského rumu. thumb|left|Erb Mořského hada Kultura Lov mořských příšer je naprosto normální denní aktivitou obyvatel Bilgewateru a obří mořští kolosové jsou pro otrlé prošedivělé veterány jen další zábavou. Ve výsledku se proto jejich podobizny často objevují na národních budovách i každodenních předmětech jako součást jedinečného bilgewaterského odkazu. Domácí obyvatelstvo je směskou drsných, otužilých námořníků, kdy většinu z nich tvoří přirozeně piráti. I přesto, že Liga stíhá kontrolovat a hlídat lodě, jež se plaví v bezpečných vodách, nemůže držet ochrannou stráž i nad plavidly na otevřeném moři. Námořníci, jež se přesto odváží tudy proplouvat, tím sami rozhodují o svém osudu. Mnoho bilgewaterských pirátů také vyplouvá do jiných států, kde jsou proslulí svými loupeživými nájezdy na osady. Přístavní město je domovem . Povstal, aby reprezentoval svůj národ, ač -jelikož je sám pirát- jsou jeho pravé pohnutky diskutabilní. a mezi sebou často hašteří o budoucnosti městského státu, hlavně pak o směru, kterým se má ubírat. Oba usilují o sjednocení Bilgewateru, aby se opět stal silným a nezávislým státem. Bilgewater je stát relativně bez zákonů, zvláště co se týče pirátských slumů. Většina obyvatel vlastní zbraň, od šavlí až po pistole, aby byli kdykoliv připraveni se bránit. Tradičně si bojovníci před nájezdem potírají zbraně kapkami svého pití. Má to prý mít efekt na bolest v otevřených ranách a také pomáhat při rychlém rozšíření nemoci gangrény, která znemožňuje protivníkův odpor. Na spoustě jejich obrněných lodí se používají děla s dostřelem na několik desítek metrů. Dvě hlavní měny jsou Zlatí Krakenové a Stříbrní Hadi. Žoldáky je ceněna hlavně dřívější ražba. Vztahy Bilgewater je útočištěm pro kriminálníky i lovce mořských příšer, domovem pro širokou škálu starousedlíků i dobrodruhů, kteří pátrají po majetku či ilegální kariéře. Ač tedy toto pirátské město nerespektuje zákony ostatních měst, jeho přístavy jsou pořád otevřeny pro lidi ze všech světových koutů. Shadow Isles Blue Flame Island je ze všech ostrovů nejblíže Shadow Isles a proto byl tedy jako první poznamenán Strašnicemi. I ostatní lokace blízké Bilgewateru jako Grey Harbour byly vytipovány nájezdníky. Freljord Přinejmenším několik málo obyvatel je freljordského původu a stále je možné zahlédnou převrácené veslice na útesech. Piltover Jakožto runeterrský největší černý obchod Bilgewater obchoduje s mnoha ukradenými hextech součástkami. Bandle City Pouto mezi Bilgewater a Bandle City bylo vždy trochu napjaté, hlavně kvůli občasným pirátským přepadením yordlích lodí. Ionia Během noxijánských vpádů na ionijskou půdu na ostrov připlula spousta bilgewaterských pirátů. Několik let pak plenili pobřežní osady a když byli lapeni, neváhali se s Ionií utkat na moři. I po válce ionijský národ stále cítí vůči Bilgewateru silné nepřátelství. Noxus Leč tyto dva státy mezi sebou nemají žádnou formálně potvrzenou alianci, mnohdy si vzájemně vypomůžou. Piráti občas pomáhají noxijánské armádě, ale jen pokud za to stojí i získaná kořist. Ačkoliv Liga eventuálně brzdí vražedně kampaně Noxusu, je na Fleet Street častým návštěvníkem. Většinou obchází krčmy plné námořníků, aby našla ty, jež opustilo štěstí, a jsou tak ochotní se k ní za příslibem odměny vydat na širé moře drancovat. Život v Bilgewateru 29. Zaří 129 let před založením Ligy bylo nalezeno přístavní město Bilgewater, které posloužilo jako útočiště pirátům a mořeplavcům z celého širého moře. Co začalo jako jednodenní oslava vzniku města, se brzy prodloužilo v týden a jak už to tak bývá u těchto chrčivých obyvatelů, vydrželo to celý měsíc. Září se od té doby stalo každoročním festivalem pro všechny námořníky, aby si užili konec střídmého období, vypili poslední letní vína a zúčastnili se her bez pravidel a dostali šanci tak prokázat svůj post nejdivočejšího piráta v celém Valoranu. Příklady některých slavností: Lady Luck Nepřetržitý turnaj v hazardu, kde je potřeba buď být velmi talentovaný nebo nejrychlejší v tasení nože ukrytého v botě. Čeká na vás obrovský výběr her a soutěží, kde zlaté valory proudí z ruky do ruky po každém blackjacku nebo snake eyes. Lady Luck může být vrtošivá paní, lehce nakloněná při každé kartě vytažené z rukávu a slovech "všechno nebo nic". Drink The Water! Nepopíratelně těžká výzva, kdy si pirát objedná Bilgewaterský Speciál, což je špinavá, těžce rozpoznatelná tekutina zpod baru, do které každý z pirátů přidá cokoliv, co může najít kolem sebe. Odvážný pirát, který toto dokáže vypít do dna, dostane poplácání po zádech, plný hrnek valorů a celý večer bolesti břicha. The Ruckus Ozbrojeni pouze dřevěnou palicí nebo odhozenou prasečí nohou lezou piráti na palubu lodě v soutěži zvané King Of the Hill, aby se rozhodlo, kdo dokáže vydržet nejdéle ve strážním koši, za což je poté korunován The Captain Of The Ruckus na celý rok. Je dovoleno používat své vousy jako ochranu, ale boty jsou zakázány. Značky rumu Relativní mír a klid, který díky Lize nastal, umožnil trhu otevřít brány mezi národy. Poptávka po bilgewaterském rumu je pak speciálně vysoká. Kapitán Morgan Rackham uvádí několik příkladů. The Rapture Pokud máte pár šilinků na utrácení a rádi si připlatíte za kvalitu, můžete zamířit do Fortune's Favor na Fleet Street a tam ochutnat ze soukromých zásob . Rapture je průzračný jako diamanty s příjemným aroma cukrové třtiny. Pro trochu okořenění se tam přidává špetka pepře a horkého zázvoru, aby rum hřál i během dlouhých bouřných plaveb. K dokonalému vychutnání se doporučuje pít spolu s tropickým ovocem. Rapture v sobě zkrátka odráží každý kousek exotiky jako sama Miss Fortune. Gangplankův Black Pearl Rum Na něco se tě zeptám námořníku. Už si někdy žvýkal rum? Ne?! Tak to si asi nikdy nenarazil na a jeho pověstný Black Pearl. Skladovaný ve spálených dubových barelech a doplněný o to nejlepší koření v celém Valoranu se tento rum promění v černou mazlavou mízu. Samozřejmě je ale jen pro ty největší fajnšmekry, protože každá srábotka se slabým žaludkem se uteče schovat do doků. Takže se mějte na pozoru! Viděl jsem už kousky tohohle černého mazu náhle vylítnout i z toho nejdrsnějšího chlapíka. Myron's Dark Rum Tento rum je hlavní značkou Myron's Murderhole, jednoho z nejstarších a stále nejlepších barů v Bilgewateru. Tmavý rum s příjemnou dřevitou příchutí tvoří základní složku bilgewaterských dodávek na moři. Bohatější, co se týče složení, než jeho světlejší příbuzní, je o něco sladší a dokonale se hodí k pozvednutí šavlí. Dá se pít s horkou vodou nebo přímo z lahve. Tak či tak vás Myron's Dark zahřeje líp než jakákoliv pokrývka za mrazivého dne. Mount Atin Eclipse Rum Toto pití je dostání hlavně u Plankwalkin' Pete's, nově postavené hospodě v přístavišti, kde jí vede přitroublý mladík s dřevěnou nohou. Světle javorový Mount Atin připomene vašim smyslům chuť sladké trávy, melasy, muškátového oříšku a jen špetku citronu. Protože je sám o sobě celkem suchý, podává se hlavně s tonicem a limetkou, takže po dvou skleničkách máte pocit, že dokážete odolat i kurdějím a malárii. Historie Piráti udeřili na obchodníky z Bandle City Pirát Tiresias Ellington a jeho posádka se v Bundle City nalodili a zamířili do Demacie , přičemž vyhodili celý náklad, jež se na lodi nacházel. Ačkoliv Teemo a Tristana byli dostatečně silní na to, aby porazili piráty, nedokázali zachránit vyhozený náklad. Tento náklad měl sloužit jako příprava na oslavu http://cs.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Poppy Poppy a jejího jmenování velvyslankyní mezi Demacií a Bandle City. Bandle City se odvolal kLize legend , aby jim městoBilgewater vyplatilo odškodné za zničení nákladů na Poppiinu oslavu. Bilgewater ale odpověděl, že není zodpovědný za několik nezávislých pirátů. GrugMug Grog Slog Výroční soutěž známá jako GrugMug je známá všem lupičům, kteří chtějí dokázat, že mají odvahu na to stát se těmi nejtvrdšími ochlasty na širém moři. Všichni konzumenti i výrobci se scházejí v GrugMug taverně. aby společně korunovali vítěze v kategorii "Scab" a "Glug". Cena "Scab" se udílí jen těm nejlepším výrobcům, kterým se povede vytvořit ten nejsilnější a nejžíravější grog. Cenu "Glug" pak dostanou ti, kdo ho vypijí dřív, než budou muset potřebovat lekářskou pomoc. Po celých 15 let vyhrával titul "Scab" , už od doby, co se připojil ke svému otvi na lodi Dead Pool. Poslední GrugMug byl uzavřen po 6ti vyčerpávajích hodinách mezi Gangplankem a Sarah Fortune. Nakonec titul Scab vyhrála Miss Fortune po několika napjatých žíravých testech a analýzách. Porota jí prohlásila vítězem poté, co její grog roztavil cínový hrnek, stůl a podlahu. Gangplankův recept se zastavil krátce po dopadení na pryskyřicovou podlahu. Útok moře Po mnoha letech prohledávání moře se rybovité stvoření známe jako objevilo v bilgewaterském přístavu. thumb|326px|Fizz, mořský poděsFascinoval ho suchozemský život a nemohl odolat pokušení probádat ostrovy. V zápalu zvědavosti se ale zapletl do záležitostí lidí, kteří tam žili a řeči o jeho přítomnosti se začaly šířit. Jeho neplechy rozhněvaly mnoho obyvatel a ti se nakonec rozhodli, že ho polapí a zabijí. Fizz se ocitl zahnaný do kouta a připravoval se, že odpluje zpět do moře i přes zalíbení, které v Bilgewater našel. Když už stál v docích, přihnal se k molu obrovský masivní žralok připomínající draka- Fizz, který ale znal jeho slabosti, ho přemohl. Lidé si ho proto začali vážit a on se rozhodl v Bilgewater zůstat napořád. thumb|left|300px|Nautilus, titán z hlubin Titán z hlubin Na pobřeží Bilgewater se objevil gigantický muž v železném brnění. Představil se jako a prohlásil, že najde muže, kteří ho odsoudili k smrti v hlubinách, a potrestá je za jeho ztracený život. První paprsek světla po Strašidelnicích Ačkoliv se Černá mlha vytrácí a zatracené duše brzy zatratí na svoji minulost, hrozba návratu nebude nikdy docela zapomenuta. Víc než kdy dříve se živoucí ptají kde a kdy zaútočí znovu a pokud ano, zda bude nějakých přeživší. I- 1 rok. Bitva o Břitvový průliv. a kapitán uzavřeli křehké spojenectví a společně vedli bilgewaterskou flotilu ve snaze zaútočit na Černou mlhu dál od břehů. Armáda utrpěla těžké ztráty. Flotila byla rozprášena. II- 1 rok. Potopená kotva. Další projev Strašidelnic. V místech, kde byly boje nejzuřivější, prý lidé zahlédli mohutnou postavu zakutou ve skafandru pokrytém rzí. III- 1 rok. Zničení Pašerácké zátoky. Bez přeživších. IV- 3 roky. Hadí bitva. Jistý zaříkávač hadů povolal z hlubin mořskou příšeru zvanou Modrý plamen, aby čelila Strašidelnicím. Černá mlha se rozplynula dřív, než se dostala k Bilgewateru, avšak příšera z hlubin při tom přišla o život. V- 9 let. Soumrak. Černá mlha pohltila jižní maják a strhla jej do moře. Bilgewater přišel o jeho jasné světlo, jež navádělo lodě do bezpečí. VI- 14 let. Divoký hon. shromáždil dav přízraků a společně vyplení Šedý přístav. Rybářská flotila, jež v něm kotvila, se sice udatně bránila, avšak nebylo jí to nic platné. Nezbyla zde živá duše. Šedý přístav je dodnes opuštěný. VII- 21 let. Zkáza Dobyvatele. Mocná galeona Dobyvatel skončila společně s dalšími 30 válečnými loděmi na mořském dně. Někteří lidé tvrdí, že od té doby lze Dobyvatele spatřit během Strašidelnic plout Černou mlhou. VIII- 32 let. Bitva o Smuteční přístav. Nemrtvý přízrak vedl krvavý noční útok Strašidelnic, přičemž se celé město Smutečního přístavu ztratilo v temnotě. Říká se, že se jeho prázdnými ulicemi nyní prohání duchové. IX- 17 let. Šarlatová armáda. Černá mlha zastihla na moři noxijskou válečnou flotilu. Zmizelo více než 30 lodí. Nikdo nepřežil. X- 37 let. Obří vír. Fregatu Světlonošova zkáza pohltilo moře, když se pokoušela prchnout před Černou mlhou. XI- 49 let. Clona. Ještě před půl stoletím se jednalo o nejzazší známý průnik Strašidelnic. XII- 33 let. Květ Ionie. Strašidelnice pohltily ionskou flotilu neznámé velikosti. Poznámka: Jak vidno, během posledního půlstoletí nabírají Strašidelnice na síle i troufalosti. Obávám se, co nás čeká, bude-li to tak pokračovat dál. "Další Strašidelnice za námi a Černá mlha je jen hustší. Netuším, na jak dlouho je naše malá armáda dokáže zabavit." Příběhy Související příběhy: *Ohnivý příliv *Stín a štěstěna __BEZOBSAHU__ Kategorie:Místa Kategorie:Příběh